


Askfics Set Three

by auroraphilealis (xrosepetalsx)



Series: Insanityplays AskFics [3]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, also i have writers block, anyway im celebrating early, holy shit guys, i love doing these, im about to hit 2000 followers on my tumblr, more askfics!, not really i just have no desire to write, so this makes me work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-01 22:21:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 14,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4036636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xrosepetalsx/pseuds/auroraphilealis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Askfics Sent in to my <a href="http://insanityplaysfics.tumblr.com/post/120227032813/ask-fic-3-index">tumblr</a></p><p>As always warnings for each individual fic/chapter will be at the top!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I've Seen The Way You Look At Me

**Author's Note:**

> _21 omg pls_
> 
>  
> 
> yes Ma’am :D
> 
>  
> 
> **21\. “I’ve seen the way you look at me when you think I don’t notice.”**

It happens first in 2009, while Phil’s setting up the cameras to film what will be the first Phil Is Not On Fire. The camera turns on, Phil flips the viewfinder, and that’s when he sees it: the gooey eyed, awe-struck look Dan Howell is sending his way.

It’s obvious he’s not used to filming, as his gaze doesn’t drop even as Phil stares into his eyes through the camera lens, but Phil doesn’t say anything when he turns away. He has to hold back a chuckle when Dan immediately drops his gaze, red blooming fresh across his cheeks.

–

It happens again in 2010, while Phil films with an old friend in an old abandoned carriage. Dan’s in charge of the camera, a look of total concentration on his face as he works to avoid mucking it up. The video isn’t going up on Phil’s channel, after all, and Dan’s still trying to prove himself to Phil’s friends.

Phil’s turned away slightly to play up the insanity of the character being interviewed, but out of the corner of his eye he can still see Dan, and Dan’s definitely staring at him, even as he holds the camera steady.

Phil’s friend asks him a question, and Phil laughs manically, throwing his head back for added effect. When he drops his head to answer, he see’s the same awe-struck, gooey eyed look cross over Dan’s face, and he can’t help but grin.

–

In 2011, Dan plays  prank on Phil for the Super Amazing Project, only it appears to work in Phil’s favor. It’s been two years, and neither boy has made a move. Phil’s still waiting, because he’d do anything to be with Dan, but he doesn’t want to muck it up if Dan’s not ready.

So he waits, and allows himself to get sprayed down by the shower, and then he trips and falls over into Dan’s arms as he tries to get out. He doesn’t even to glance upward to know that Dan is blushing, but when he does, he finds that look on Dan’s face again.

He thinks  _this is it,_ and pulls away, expectant, but nothing happens. Dan releases him, and they go on with filming.

–

In 2012,  _it_  pops up again, and Dan can’t even look at him when Phil’s speaking to him, let alone when Phil’s pretending not to look.

–

Phil’s nearly given up by the time 2013 rolls around, but then he goes to fix his hair in the lounge mirror in preparation for a skit in his video, and he catches Dan’s eye in the reflection. Dan ducks his head, but Phil smirks because he knows he’s seen that look again.

–

By 2014, Phil’s had enough. He’s done waiting.

They’re in the office, the entire flat a mess as they work to re-organize the room for the launching of their Gaming Channel, when Phil turns to ask Dan a question only to find him gazing at Phil like he’s his everything.

Dan ducks his head again. Phil drops the box of games he was holding.

In the next minute, he’s got Dan’s chin trapped between his thumb and forefinger, to prevent him from looking away again.

“I’ve seen the way you look at me when you think I don’t notice,” he murmurs. “Since 2009.”

Dan tries to wrench his chin away, blushing furiously, but Phil doesn’t let him.

“And I’m sick of waiting for you to make a move, so,” Phil says, and then he drags Dan forward for a kiss. Their lips come together tentatively, and Phil loosens his grip, but it hardly matters. Dan’s got his fingers tangled in Phil’s hair, and he’s kissing back so passionately Phil knows the other man isn’t going to pull away.

–

Japan, 2015:

Even Duncan and Mimei can still see the look Dan sends Phil when he thinks Phil isn’t looking. 


	2. It's Not What It Looks Like

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _29 and 45_
> 
> If my mind went to dirty places, it’s not my fault. **Smut**
> 
> **29\. “It’s not what it looks like…” & 45\. “Hey, have you seen the..? Oh.”**

It’s not unusual for Dan or Phil to wander into each other’s rooms unannounced. In fact, they do it all the time, and it’s never been a problem before. In fact, as luck would have it, they’d both even been lucky enough to avoid walking in on each other masturbating - up untill now.

“Hey Dan, have you seen that cat paw thing we bought in Japan?” Phil asks as he throws Dan’s bedroom door open, walking in without hesitation, only to falter in his movements at the sight of Dan sprawled out on his bed, completely naked, with said cat paw pressed up past his rim.

“ _Oh_ ,” Phil says, frozen in place, as the sound of buzzing suddenly fill his ears. He can’t stop staring at the way Dan’s chest and face are completely flushed, his hair a sweaty, curly mop on top of his head.

“It’s not what it looks like!” Dan yells, yanking the cat paw out and throwing it onto the bed next to him as if it had burned him. “I was just - you see - I read this thing-” he sputters, but Phil isn’t listening. 

He’s too busy staring at the place where the vibrating object had been pressed into Dan just moments before, eyes mapping the way Dan’s legs are still shaking from the pleasure that had been previously wracking his body.

Nestled between his legs, Phil can see Dan’s cock proudly straining against his stomach.

Phil takes two big strides across the room, and then he’s on top of Dan, arms braced on either side of his torso. Dan doesn’t even have a chance to question it before Phil’s lips are pressed hungrily to his, his hand snaking down to take Dan into his hand, pumping his cock quickly. Dan moans into his mouth, whimpering and squirming underneath the touch, but he doesn’t protest.

Phil pulls away.

“Is this okay?” he grunts, trailing kisses down Dan’s neck and torso.

“ _Fuck_  yes,” Dan replies, tangling his tanned fingers into dark locks. 

“Good,” Phil mumbles, against his skin. “Because you have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do this.”

“Me too,” Dan says, and then he’s whimpering again as Phil takes a hard nipple into his mouth, sucking gently and then biting down hard. The way Dan’s back arches and his hands move down to scrape rough fingernails down Phil’s back tells Phil just how much Dan likes that. 

But he pulls away, and sits up so he’s kneeling over Dan’s body, and picks up the vibrating cat paw still on the bed next to them, still wet with the lube Dan had spread over it previously.

Phil smirks down at Dan, whose staring up at Phil like he would do anything to make him touch him again.

“Were you enjoying this?” Phil asks. Dan nods in response, biting at his lip, and he looks so cute with the way his cheeks are flushed. “Do you want it back inside of you?” Phil adds. Again, Dan nods his head, staring up at Phil with pleading eyes, so Phil grips underneath Dan’s thighs, and draws him closer. Then, he leans over, and presses the tip of the paw against Dan’s rim, circling it teasingly. 

Dan makes a choked little noise in the back of his throat, his fingers tightening their grip on the bedsheets underneath him, and then Phil is plunging the toy inside, pressing down the button to make it vibrate. Dan’s hips jerk upward, his cock bouncing against his stomach, straining for relief, and Phil leans down to kiss him as best as he can.

Dan’s mouth is practically slack jawed in pleasure, but he does his best to kiss Phil back - pressing his tongue against the one sliding into his mouth, and jerking his hips up against the toy pressed inside him. 

Phil pulls it out, and thrusts it back in, angling it differently with each jerk of it until Dan’s entire body is spasming in pleasure, needy moans pulling from his throat. Phil pulls away from the kiss to wrap his other hand around Dan’s cock, and then he’s working him to orgasm, watching as Dan’s body writhes on the sheets. 

He’s got his head shoved back into the pillows, hands grasping at anything they can reach - Phil’s hips, his arm, the bedsheets - and his eyes are rolled back in pleasure as grunts - little  _uh uh uh’_ s spilling from his mouth - until finally his entire body stiffens and he spurts come all over Phil’s hand and his own chest.

Phil works him through it until he’s sure he can’t take anymore, and then pulls out the toy, dropping Dan’s legs to the bed.

His chest is heaving, and Phil is hard as he leans over to kiss him.

“My turn?” Phil asks, smirking. 

Dan groans, but he’s smiling too as he reaches out to shove Phil back against the bed, hands quick to undo his jeans.

The minute he gets his fingers wrapped around Phil’s cock, Phil knows this is going to be good.


	3. Come Over Here and Make Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _1_
> 
> **1\. “Come over here and make me.”**
> 
> **Teasing**

It’s one of those hot summer days where Dan and Phil both feel like they’re going to melt into the couch if the sun doesn’t go down soon, and Dan’s got a tub of ice cream between his legs, his spoon hanging from his mouth. The telly’s playing something nonsensical while Phil watches Dan suck away the sweet cream, and then plunge his spoon back in for more.

The ice cream is starting to melt already, but with each new spoon full, Phil wishes Dan would share.

“Daaan,” Phil whines, as the thought crosses his mind. “Give me some.”

“Nah,” Dan replies with a loud smack of his lips, licking away every last drop of cream. “I don’t think I will,” he says.

Phil whines again.

“Daaaan,” he says. “Please? It’s so hot.”

Dan shakes his head again, fluttering his eyelashes at Phil as he takes another heaping spoonful, teasingly pressing it past his lips.

He moans like it’s the best thing in the world, and Phil huffs.

“Share,” he demands, pouting at Dan when the other man finally opens his eyes.

“Come over here and make me,” Dan responds, licking at his lips. Phil’s eyes follow the movement.

“But it’s so  _hot_ ,” Phil whines, sinking down further in his seat. Dan shrugs.

“Your loss then,” he says, and spoons another mouthful past his lips. Phil watches him intently, licking at his own lips as the cream drips down Dan’s chin. Some part of him wants to get up just to lick it away, but then Dan swallows and wipes under his chin himself, licking away the sticky mess from his hand, and it’s too late.

Dan goes for another bite, and Phil gives in.

The spoon hasn’t so much as passed his lips before Phil’s in Dan’s lap, gripping Dan’s hand tightly with his own, and forcefully removing the spoon. Then he surges forward, and presses his lips to Dan’s, immediately licking into his mouth and sinking into the delicious flavor of chocolate ice cream mixed with Dan’s tongue. Dan moans underneath him, attempting to kiss him back, but Phil pulls away too quickly to swallow the sweet ice cream now in his own mouth, and grins down at Dan.

“Another spoonful?” Phil asks, reaching down and brushing his fingers past Dan’s groin. Dan moans again, and nods his head eagerly.

“Too bad,” Phil teases, and then he’s off, tub of ice cream in his hand.

“Hey! P _hiiiil!”_ Dan whines, to which Phil only laughs as he slams his bedroom door after him.


	4. Wanna Dance?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _36_
> 
> THIS ONE IS SO CUTE: the prompt I mean. Idk if the story is yet
> 
> **36\. “Wanna dance?”**

It’s one those events that Phil is used to not being a part of. He’s not much of a dancer, and when he does try, he looks more like a octopus trying to get back into the water than a human being, so he’s not surprised that he’s never been asked to the school dance. 

The only reason he’s here tonight is because his best friend had practically  _begged_ him, desperate not to go alone, and of course Phil hadn’t said no - this was Dan Howell, the man he’d been crushing on since 9th grade. Phil knew Dan knew he had Phil wrapped around his little finger, even if he didn’t know the full extent, and so here they are, dressed nicely in black and white suits, at the school dance. 

Phil loses Dan somewhere around the first twenty minutes, when he says he’ll be right back with a couple of drinks, but disappears into the crowd never to be seen again. Phil doesn’t blame him, even if he kind of wants to, and settles down instead at one of the many tables in the back of the gym. For the most part, Phil’s all alone, except for the occasional couple or high school girl whose date has ditched her, but Phil doesn’t mind it.

He never minds it, if it’s for Dan, and he never minds being alone.

The loud pop music makes a shift, then, and Phil smiles as the songs turns to a slow one by Ed Sheeran. He can see all the couples pairing off on the dance floor in front of him, and he turns away in an effort to avoid accidentally finding Dan with his arms wrapped around some girl that isn’t him.

That’s when someone clears their voice from behind him, and Phil whips his head around to find Dan standing in front of him.

“Hey,” Dan greets. 

“Hey,” Phil says back, smiling. 

“Sorry I was gone so long. The queue for the DJ was  _huge,”_ Dan explains. He’s grinning sheepishly down at Phil, whose staring at him, confused.

“You were in the queue for the DJ?” Phil asks. “I thought you were getting us drinks?”

“Yeah, about that. Phil, I actually asked you here for a reason,” Dan admits then, causing Phil’s eyebrows to shoot into his hairline in surprise. 

“You did?” he asks. Dan nods, flushing and looking down, and Phil’s heart starts racing in his chest. Is this, is Dan-?

“Wanna dance?” Dan finally asks, a look of determination on his face as he offers Phil his hand, the nervous look in his eye telling Phil this is exactly what he thinks it is.

For a moment, he’s too stunned to respond, but then he breaks into a grin and takes Dan’s hand in his.

“With you? Definitely, yes,” Phil says, and laughs when Dan’s uncertain smile turns into a full on grin as well.

Dan helps him to his feet, and they make their way to the dance floor, Phil blushing and staring at his feet.

They hover at the very edge, Phil’s arms wrapped around Dan’s neck, Dan’s on Phil’s hips, and whisper the song lyrics into each other’s ears:

_And baby I will be loving you till were seventy_


	5. I Think I'm In Love With You and I'm Terrified

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _31? For the phan prompt thing XxX_
> 
> _WAIT 31 ALL THE WAY_
> 
> _Hi, for the ask fic thing can you do #31_
> 
> Three prompts for this nice
> 
> **31\. “I think I’m in love with you and I’m terrified.”**

For Dan, understanding himself had never been a problem. He’d never gone through a sexuality crisis, or faced coming out to his parents, and he’d never felt like he didn’t belong in his own skin, or experienced dysphoria. He understood these things, thanks to tumblr and the like, and friends who’d experienced these issues among themselves or their friends, but he’d never faced those challenges, and he never expected to do so.

So, it came as a surprise to him when, not a few weeks after moving in with Phil, he found himself unable to look away upon seeing his flat mate wander into the kitchen shirtless. 

Now, Dan loved breasts, don’t get him wrong. Everything about them turned him on - their shape, and size, the way they felt in his palms, their weight - everything. But for the first time, seeing a man’s chest was sending heat straight to Dan’s crotch, and it was confusing as  _hell,_ the way he could feel his eyes nearly popping out of his head from the sight.

The patch of hair alone should have been an immediate turn off for Dan, as he was used to the look and feel of silky smooth flesh, but for some reason Dan found himself daydreaming about running his fingers through the curly hair instead. It was nearly impossible to rip his eyes away, when he could fantasize so easily about how firm Phil’s chest must be, but eventually he did, blushing and terrified Phil would notice.

Thankfully, he didn’t, and, after getting himself a cup of coffee, he was back to his room.

With a heavy sigh of relief, Dan dropped his head into his hands on the counter, and tried not to panic.

–

It was easy, after that, to determine that he must be Bi. After all, Dan wasn’t averse to labels, nor was he frightened of there consequences, and so he was quick to let the crisis pass over his head without further thought. For the time being however, he tried to keep his eyes firmly away from Phil in an attempt to avoid any awkward tension or actions. After all, Phil was the first best friend he’d had in years, and there was no way in hell he was willing to ruin that, so Dan let it go.

It was just sexual attraction, after all, and if Dan needed to get off, well - he had his left hand for that.

But then Dan found himself falling for Phil, heart beating hard in his chest each time Phil’s hand so much as brushed his, or he stuck his tongue out when he laughed. He could feel his heart doing that stupid flippy over thing every time Phil so much as looked him, let alone said anything, and he found that, more than realizing he was bi, this frightened the living daylights out of him.

Being sexually attracted to his best friend was one thing, but falling in love with him? Well, that was a whole other can of worms that Dan wasn’t going near with a ten foot pole.

So he pulled away from Phil. 

He ignored him.

And he hoped his feelings would go away.

–

“Dan? Can I talk to you?” Phil asked, his voice loud through the wood of Dan’s bedroom door.

Swallowing nervously, Dan shouted back “Sure, come in!” and hoped that Phil couldn’t hear the tremble in his voice. 

The door swung open then, and Phil walked in, a tentative smile on his face. Without asking, he settled down on the end of Dan’s bed, and stared at him. 

“Wh-what did you want?” Dan finally asked, once a few awkward moments has passed.

“What’s wrong?” Phil queried back, head titled to the side quizzically. 

“Wh-what? Nothing’s wrong!” Dan replied, willing his voice not to crack. “Why would you say that?”

“Because you’ve been avoiding me,” Phil replied. “I know there’s something wrong, Dan. You won’t even look at me when we’re in the same room. Did I do something wrong? You know you can tell me anything,” he said.

Dan shook his head. “No, you didn’t do anything wrong!”

“Then why won’t you talk to me anymore?” Phil asked, and he sounded so sad that the words burst out of Dan’s mouth before he could stop them.

“Because I think I’m in love with you and I’m terrified of that.”

The room was silent following Dan’s confession, and the look on Phil’s face so full of surprise that Dan couldn’t even guess at his reaction, so he waited, twiddling his thumbs, while he tried not to show that he was trembling in apprehension. 

“I - what?” Phil finally asked, blinking furiously. “I thought you were straight.”

“So did I,” Dan mumbled, and dropped his gaze. “Look, it’s fine if you don’t feel the same. I just don’t want this to ruin our relationship, so -”

“Dan,” Phil said, cutting Dan off. “I never said I didn’t feel the same,” he said, soft fingers suddenly finding their way beneath Dan’s chin. 

Pliant under Phil’s touch, Dan allowed his head to be tilted up, eyes fluttering when he realized just how close Phil was.

“I guess you didn’t,” Dan breathed in response, licking his lips and watching Phil’s gaze track the movement.

“No, I didn’t,” Phil repeated, and then closed the gap between them so their lips were pressed solidly together. 

Dan’s heart did that flippy over thing again, even as he twined his fingers into Phil’s hair and tried to remind himself to breathe.


	6. You Heard Me. Take. It. Off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _1 or 34? whatever your heart desires_
> 
> As I’ve already done 1, I’ll do 34
> 
> _34 please_
> 
> _34_
> 
> Which is fine because three of you wanted it. ~~Perverts~~. Under the cut because smut, again.
> 
> **34\. “You heard me. Take. It. Off.”**

Maybe dressing Dan up as Carly Rae Jepson had been a terrible idea, because now Phil can’t stop staring at the way the blouse drapes over his shoulders, or how amazing Dan looks in that wig, and really he just wants to bend him over and fuck him into oblivion, but he can’t.

Because they’re in the middle of filming, for the Christmas special for BBR1, and they can’t afford to fuck it up. They’ve already put it off for as long as they could, thanks to Dan. Now they have to finish filming so they can slap this together, and then maybe, _maybe_ , Phil can throw Dan down onto their bed.

Only by the time they finish the omegal section, Phil’s feeling incredibly possessive.

There had been one too many men asking Dan to show them his boobs, and whether those were real boobs or not, they were only Phil’s to see.

So the moment the camera stops rolling, and the laptop’s have been shut down, Phil grabs Dan’s blouse and drags him forward until their kissing, pushing his tongue passed glossed lips in order to kiss the fuck out of Dan.

Dan’s the first to pull away with a low moan.

“Stop, you’re turning me on,” Dan murmurs, even as Phil moves to trail kisses down his jawline.

“Don’t care,” Phil mutters back, nipping harshly just under his jaw. Dan gasps, and tilts his head back, so Phil does it again, hands reaching out for the hem of Dan’s blouse.

“Want this off,” he says, sucking a hickey into Dan’s collarbone. “Take it off.”

“What?” Dan asks, eyes snapping open in surprise. “We’ve still got like four more segments to film-”

“You heard me,” Phil repeats menacingly, pulling away. “Take. It. Off,” he says, and then yanks the shirt upwards until it gets caught around Dan’s head. Spluttering, Dan finishes the job, the shirt getting stuck on his wig and yanking it off as well. His fake boobs have already tumbled to the ground, and Phil wastes no time surging forward to suck a nipple into his mouth. 

The sound Dan makes sends blood rushing to Phil’s cock, and he moans around Dan as well, immediately fumbling with Dan’s useless fucking belt. The thing clinks open, and Phil yanks his zipper down, popping the button and shoving his hand down Dan’s pants. The feel of Dan’s hard cock in his hand is amazing, and he pulls away from Dan to force him into another kiss. Dan opens up willingly underneath him, and they tumble to the ground.

“You’re mine,” Phil hisses, as he pulls away once again to suck another hickey into Dan’s neck, this time higher up, like he wants the world to see it - because he does want the world to see it. 

His hand works furiously over Dan’s cock, the material of Dan’s pants and his boxers flitting further and further down Dan’s thighs with each stroke, until they’re constricting all movement, locking Dan into place for Phil, who continues to press kiss after kiss into the sensitive skin of Dan’s neck.

“Only mine to see, all dolled up like that,” he whispers against Dan, biting down possessively. 

Dan’s too out of it to respond, but he does toss his head back and moan as Phil ravishes him on the ground with nothing more than his hand and his mouth. His eyes are screwed shut, and Phil’s not having that, so he reaches up to force Dan’s head up and takes his mouth once again.

“Open your eyes,” Phil mutters against his lips. “I want you to look at me,” he says, and nips at Dan’s bottom lip.

Obeying, Dan rips his eyes open and moans loudly at the possessive look in Phil’s eyes. His orgasm is rushing closer and closer, he can feel it gathering in the bottom of his stomach, and he can’t help but rut up into Phil’s hand, his passion and anger and the suddenness of the attack all working against him to bring him to the brink of orgasm. 

Phil doesn’t falter, only grins down at Dan as he surges in to kiss him again.

“Mine,” he whispers. “I’m the only one who gets to see you like this, right babe?” he asks, not expecting an answer. “Falling apart underneath me, on the cusp of orgasm. Are you going to come for me, Dan?” he asks, and then Dan’s bucking up more furiously, needy and wanton as he moans loudly.

“Are you, Dan?” Phil’s asks again, claiming his lips once more. “Come for me, Dan,” he says, and Dan does, long and hard into Phil’s fist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not happy with this one. oops


	7. So I found This Waterfall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _12 and 14 maybe? Idk_
> 
> **12\. “Kiss me.” & 14\. “So, I found this waterfall…” **
> 
> **Please No More Prompts**

It starts with the ominous phrase “So, I found this waterfall…” and ends with “and I thought it would look beautiful in the moonlight. Fancy sneaking out with me tonight?” and really, Phil shouldn’t be all that surprised. It’s not like its unusual for Dan to make such comments, for Phil to be pulled along in his shenanigans, and besides: this one is pretty tame in comparison to some of Dan’s other requests.

But it’s the way Dan is looking at him, hands shoved into his pockets as if he he were anxious, that makes Phil suspicious.

“Why?”

“I already said! Just come with me. I’ll drop by your house around midnight, okay?”

Phil isn’t given a chance to respond, because than Dan is gone. He watches his best friends retreating figure, and stifles a laugh when said boy trips over a crack in the sidewalk, shaking his head as he closes his locker.

–

At midnight exactly, a knock comes at Phil’s bedroom window. Already fully dressed in a dark hoodie Phil’s not sure is his or Dan’s, Phil knocks back, and then quietly makes his way out of the house. 

Dan’s waiting on the front porch for him, chin in his hands and elbows on his knees. He jumps up the minute he hears the front door close though, and then they’re off. 

Phil doesn’t know where they’re going, but he gladly follows, blushing lightly when he realizes that Dan’s taken his hand in his own almost absentmindedly. Their fingers aren’t intertwined, but Phil can still feel the warmth of Dan’s palm, and it’s a wonderful feeling.

They make their way through the streets until they find the edge of the woods, and then Dan’s leading Phil through the dark along a path that apparently leads to a waterfall Phil didn’t know existed. Finally, the thrill and excitement starts to set in for Phil, and he asks “are we there yet?” at least three times for the rest of their journey.

Dan laughs, and says no, shooting a smile over his shoulder at Phil. There’s still something nervous about it, but Phil chooses not to ask.

Eventually, they make their way out into a clearing that holds a lake and, as Dan had promised, a waterfall that looks absolutely amazing under the moonlight.

“Wow,” Phil says as Dan pulls them to a stop. “This is amazing, Dan.”

“Told you,” Dan responds with a cocky grin. The edges appear fragile, and Phil is aware that Dan has yet to drop his hand.

“But this isn’t even the best part!” Dan add’s on. “There’s a cave, just behind it. Didja want to see?” he asks, but he doesn’t wait for Phil’s response. Instead, he tightens his hold against Phil’s palm, and drags him along with him. 

“Wait, but we’ll get wet!” Phil complains, laughing as the waterfall’s spray strikes, freezing cold, just after he’s said this. “See! Dan, wait, slow down!” he says, watching his feet as they traverse across three pale rocks before making it to safety. 

Finally, Dan drops Phil’s hand.

“Look!” Dan shouts, his voice echoing around the empty cavern.

Phil does, staring out through the waterfall itself at the night sky. The way the cascading water paints the stars makes Phil’s jaw drop in awe.

“It’s beautiful,” he murmurs, taking it in.

“Yeah, it is,” Dan agrees, but Phil can see that he’s not looking at the sky.

He’s looking at Phil. 

Turning slowly, Phil tries not to blush.

“Dan?” he asks. Dan takes a step closer to him, and this time, when he takes Phil’s hand in his, he intertwines their fingers.

“Did you know you’re wearing my hoodie?” he asks, and Phil blushes, because he figured he might be.

“Yeah…”

“It looks better on you,” Dan says, slowly moving in closer. 

“Does it?” Phil asks, a breath against Dan’s lips.

“Definitely,” Dan says.

“Kiss me,” Phil breathes, and Dan does.

Dan’s lips are rough against Phil’s, but it almost doesn’t matter. He’s sucking gently at Phil’s bottom lip like he’s done this a million times, his teeth gently scratching over the sensitive skin, and Phil can’t help the tiny sigh that leaves his throat as he tightens his fingers against Dan’s.

Why they haven’t done this before, Phil has no clue, but he’s not willing to pull away long enough to complain, so he just presses closer until his chest is pressed up against Dan’s, and invites Dan’s tongue in.


	8. The Paint's Supposed to Go Where!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _9, 18, 34_
> 
> I love a good challenge. Were you hoping for smut? Nah mate, I got an idea
> 
> **9\. “Teach me how to play?” & 18\. “The paint’s supposed to go where?” & 34\. “You heard me. Take. It. Off.” **
> 
> __  
> **No More Prompts Please**  
> 

It was while Dan was going through their one storage unit, looking for an old folder of his, that he found it:  _Paint Twister_

\--

“P _hiiiiil_ ,” Dan called, bulky box pressed under his arm. “Where are you? I was hoping we could play this new game I found!”

“In the lounge!” Phil shouted back. 

It only took a for more steps before Dan was pushing said door open, and walking inside. Phil didn’t immediately look up, too engrossed in what he was doing on his laptop, but when he eventually did look up, his eyes immediately grew wide.

“Where did you find that?” he asked.

“In the storage cupboard,” Dan responded. He was smiling cheekily as he let the box fall to the floor, the word “Paint” literally painted across the top of the word “Twister.”

“Teach me how to play?” Dan offered, eyebrow quirked. 

“What?” Phil asked. 

“Teach me how to play.”

“Dan, I don’t think that’s a good idea -”

“Why not?” Dan asked, a challenging smirk on his lips. “Afraid I’ll win?”

His voice was so cocky, Dan could see the moment Phil’s resolve faltered. 

“Fine!” he said, standing up, laptop left on the sofa. “But you’ll have to take your shirt off. And your trousers.”

“Excuse me?” Dan asked.

“You heard me,” Phil replied. “Take. Them. Off,” he repeated, a challenging smirk of his own painted across his lips, and that Dan just couldn’t ignore as he pulled at the back of his collar and discarded his shirt quickly. It became a kind of mini game, then, where in both Dan and Phil worked to remove their clothes the quickest, socks being removed last. 

They were so neck in neck, neither knew who had won, but Dan hardly cared as he became distracted by the small smattering of hair on Phil’s chest. Subconsciously, he licked his lips, and watched a smirk bloom across Phil’s lips.

“Game on!” he shouted, and then they were scrambling to unroll the extra large mat of Twister which was covered in old paint stains. There were piles of old pain tubes, most of them half empty, also piled in the box, that Dan was quick to remove.

“Paint goes on the circles, right?” Dan asked, as he uncapped a blue tube, getting ready to squeeze it out over the blue circles already on the mat. Phil’s hand took his wrist to stop him before he could.

“Not exactly,” he said. Dan looked up at him in question, only to find a teasing smirk on his lips. “It goes all over your body.

“The paint’s supposed to go  _where!?”_ Dan asked, yelping as Phil almost immediately came at him with the red tube of paint, squirting it out all over Dan’s chest and into his lap with a loud laugh. 

Horrified, Dan pressed down on his own tube until it had squirted blue all over Phil, in wonky figure eights that left too much skin unsmeared, and too little covered. 

In an attempt to help, Dan then reached out to and pressed clammy hands to Phil’s firm chest, delighted at the feel as he rubbed the pain in fast circles. Phil yelped, and mashed his own hands against Dan, fingers skating down over his stomach and to his crotch to scroop at the large dollap of red there. Dan couldn’t help the loud moan that escaped past his lips, but Phil didn’t so much as pause at the sound. Instead, he pressed Dan backwards until he was completely on top of the twister mat, and climbed on top of him.

A yellow tube of paint was no in his hands, and he wasted no time in popping it up, squeezing until both his hands and Dan’s stomach were covered in the color. Then, unexpectedly, he smoothed the paint out and simultaneously removed Dan’s pants.

If the color yellow pressed against his dick was a turn off, well, the fact that Phil was so amazing with his hands definitely made up for it. 


	9. Don't You Dare Throw That Snowba-goddamnit!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Are you doing the drabbles!?! Can you try 10 and 16 maybe?_
> 
> _10 and 16 please_
> 
> Of course!
> 
> **10\. “Don’t you dare throw that snowba-, goddammit!” & 16\. “Looks like we’ll be trapped for a while…” **
> 
> **_No More Prompts Please_ **

It was the snowiest day ever, which meant Phil wasn’t going to let Dan spend it in the house. It hadn’t taken him more than ten minutes to force Dan out of bed at 10am, and, when Dan refused to dress himself, Phil chose to do it for him. 

Wrapped in his tightest winter jacket, two pairs of socks, and his gloves, Dan was then led out of the house and down to the park, where a few groups of children were already at play: building snowmen and throwing snowballs at each other. They’re parents wrapped scarfs around their necks, and pressed carrots into their hands while Dan watched on, chuckling softly as he realized he was damn near doing the same thing with Phil - watching him fondly and making sure his scarf didn’t float away in the wind.

“Dan, come help me with this snowman!” Phil pleased, and so Dan did.

–

It wasn’t thirty minutes later when Dan got bored, and had an idea. While Phil was busy making his snowman a snowwife, Dan bent over in the snow and scraped together a small ball. Hiding it behind him, he trudged near Phil and called out.

“Phil! Look what I found!”

Phil looked up, eyes quizzical as he tried to find anything out of the ordinary in Dan’s hands, and then Dan was revealing the snowball with an evil grin. Phil’s eyes widened at the sight.

“Don’t you dare throw that snowba-goddamnit!” Phil shouted, wiping at his face aggressively with his glove glad hands. Dan couldn’t help but laugh because Phil just looked so damn adorable, especially because he was mad.

“Oh, you’re going to get it now, Dan Howell!” Phil shouted then, bending over to shovel together his own ball of snow, to which Dan laughed and quickly turned on his heel to run away. He wasn’t quite fast enough, as Phil’s snowball just managed to hit him in the back of the head, but that didn’t keep him from continuing to run away.

Glancing behind him, he found that Phil was not only chasing after him, but had another two snowballs clutched in both hands, his long legs carrying him almost faster than Dan’s were.

Just as Dan was about to duck down to avoid another snowball, and pull together another snowball of his own, the ground gave out beneath him.

With a loud scream, Dan plummeted to the ground, eyes wide open until he hit the ground. Before he could get his bearings, Phil screamed as well and landed half on top of him.

“Omph!” Dan groaned, pushing the other man off of him. “Be careful where you’re landing,” he grumbled, and then turned to look skyward. 

It quickly became apparent, then, that they were trapped in a snow pit. 

Glancing at each other with wide eyes, the both gulped.

“Do you happen to have your phone on you?” Dan asked, searching his own pockets for his own.

“No,” Phil replied while shaking his head. 

Sighing heavily, Dan muttered “Looks like we’ll be trapped for a while, then.”

–

By the time twenty minutes had gone by, Phil had cuddled up to Dan, head pressed against his chest in apology. 

“’M sorry,” he muttered.

“’S fine,” Dan grumbled back, sighing and dropping a kiss onto Phil’s head. “At least I’ve got you here,” he said.

Phil pecked up at him with a cautious smile, and Dan leaned down to kiss him soundly on the lips.

“Love you,” Phil murmured into the kiss.

“Love you, too, you spoon,” Dan replied, and then kissed him again.


	10. You Heard Me I Think I'm Falling in Love With You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _omg 31 and 34 PUUULEASE_
> 
> really? really? the most innocent prompt with the most sexual? Fine. As you wish. ~~I hope you know I’m teasing.~~ Unfortunately there’s no smut, but plenty of fluff!
> 
> **31\. “I think I’m in love with you and I’m terrified.” & 34\. “You heard me. Take. It. Off.” **
> 
> **_No More Prompts Please_  
>  **

The thing Dan hates more than anything, really, is when Phil takes his fluffy hat from him and wears it teasingly around the house, skipping out of the way each time Dan attempts to grab onto his arm, shirt, hair,  _anything_ , because that hat means more to him than Phil knows, but he doesn’t seem to care if it means having the chance to tease Dan.

“Take it off!” Dan screams, finally, after it’s been ten minutes of chasing Phil around the lounge, eyes filling with angry tears. “Damnit Phil, take it off!”

“Take what off?” Phil shoots back, teasing. “This?” he asks, tugging at the hem of his shirt. “Okay!”

Dan blushes as Phil’s lean torso is revealed to him, the pudge of his stomach sticking out cutely. He averts his gaze as he huffs on the opposite side of the sofa from Phil, hands clenched into fists at his sides.

“No!” Dan growls, “You know what I mean!”

“But I don’t, Dan!” Phil responds. “Did you mean my trousers, maybe, or my socks?”

Dan’s blush deepens as he works harder to avoid looking at Phil, fringe hiding his cheeks. “No! Give me back my hat!”

“What? I can’t  _heaaar_  you!” Phil singsongs in return. 

“Yes you did! You heard me! Take. It. Off!” Dan, growls, and then he’s pouncing over the sofa, his stomach knocking hard into the back of the sofa. He very nearly knocks it over in his attempt to grab at Phil, but Phil’s took quick for him, and the sofa only wobbles unsteadily for a moment.

“Phil,  _please_ ,” Dan moans, and now he’s near tears with the desperate desire to get his hat back. He must sound it, because Phil finally comes to a stop in the far corner of the room, smile falling off his face.

“Okay, I’m sorry Dan. I’m sorry. Here, take it. Please don’t cry, why are you crying?” he asks, jogging over to thrust the fluffy hat into Dan’s hands. Dan doesn’t respond to any of Phil’s questions, nor does he put on his hat. Instead, he wraps his fingers tight around it, and rushes to his room.

–

Twenty minutes later, Phil tentatively opens his door. 

“Dan? Can I come in?” he asks. Dan doesn’t see the point - he’s already in.

So he grunts in response.

Slowly, Phil makes his way inside, closing the door gently behind him. Normally, he’d take a seat at the end of Dan’s bed, or even right next to him, but Dan finds himself grateful that Phil has decided to take the computer chair at his desk instead.

“Dan, I’m sorry. I didn’t think it would upset you so much,” Phil starts, biting his bottom lip. Dan glances up and can’t help but find it endearing. He can see Phil playing with his fingers in his lap, as well.

“I won’t take your hat anymore, if it upsets you that much,” Phil promises, to which Dan nods shakily in reply. He’s biting at the edge of the pillow clutched in his arms, hoping that Phil will go away without asking -

“Why does it upset you? I bought it for you, it’s not like I’m going to -” Phil never finishes his sentence, as understanding very obviously blooms over his face. Upset by this, Dan shoves his face further into his pillow.

“You can go now,” he mumbles, too afraid to face Phil.

A soft weight settles down beside him instead.

“Dan?” Phil asks, hand settling on his back. “Why would you think I might take it away from you?”

Dan doesn’t have an answer for the irrational fear, so he just shrugs his shoulders instead.

Phil sighs and rests his head against Dan’s shoulder. Dan knows the position must be uncomfortable, but does nothing to move Phil. He likes the way his weight is settled against him.

“Are you afraid of me leaving?” Phil eventually murmurs. Dan feels tears collecting his eyes, and shrugs again. This time it’s too shaky to be passed off, and Phil moves away. Dan doesn’t have enough time to miss the warmth and weight before the pillow in his arms is being ripped away.

“Why would you be afraid of that, Dan?” Phil asks, eyes so earnest the words just slip out -

“Because I think I’m in love with you and I’m terrified,” he says, jamming his eyes shut the moment the confession is out. Phil is quiet above him.

And then warm fingers are pressing against his cheeks, wiping away his tears, and lips are pressing warm and soft against his own. 

Dan kisses back, a warm smile blooming over his face.

“I think I’m falling in love with you too, and I’m terrified,” Phil murmurs, as he pulls away. “But I think we’ll be okay, don’t you think?”

Dan can do nothing but nod, and move back in for another kiss. 


	11. Do you…well…I mean…I could give you a massage?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _4 and 12 please!! :)_
> 
> Ooooh, some new numbers in the mix. Sure thing! Implied smut
> 
> **4\. “Do you…well…I mean…I could give you a massage?” & 12\. “Kiss me.” **
> 
> **_No More Prompts Please_ **

When Dan groans for the umpteenth time, Phil finally gives in.

“What’s wrong?” he asks, dropping his phone into his lap and turning a glare onto the man currently lying on the carpet.

“My  _baaaack_  hurts,” Dan whines in response. 

Phil snorts. “Well, maybe that wouldn’t be such a problem if you weren’t lying on the carpet.”

Dan groans again, and Phil rolls his eyes with an annoyed sigh.

“Go lay down in bed or something,” he says.

“But  _Phiiiiil_ , it’s too  _hot_  in my room.”

“Not my problem,” Phil replies, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Phil, it’s so  _hot,”_ Dan whines again, rolling over so he’s on his front and can clearly see Phil’s frown. He ignores it though, instead choosing to pull at the hem of his shirt so his stomach is exposed. Phil tries to ignore the fluttering feeling in his stomach at the sight.

“So go get some ice or something,” Phil grumbles, picking his phone back up.

“Can you get it  _for_  me?” Dan whines.

“No.”

“ _Fine_ ,” Dan says, and Phil grins as he finally hears the sound of shuffling around. When he glances up, however, it’s only to find Dan has completely removed his shirt now.

“Dan! Put your shirt back on!” Phil hisses, trying not to blush.

“But it’s  _ho_ -”

“I don’t care!”

“Clearly, you do,” Dan retaliates, sitting up now. “What will you do for me if I put it back on?” he challenges, and the coy smile on his face tells Phil that his was his plan all along.

“I don’t know! Do you…well…I mean…I could give you a massage?” Phil offers, and Dan’s face lights up.

“Okay!” he crows, and immediately shoves his shirt back in.

Sighing in relief, Phil drops his phone on the sofa again and gets onto the ground. Dan rolls over, and Phil straddles him, careful not to rest his body anywhere against Dan’s.

Then he’s kneading the tense parts of Dan’s shoulders, working at the kinks in his neck and down his sides swiftly. He doesn’t really know what he’s doing, but Dan’s moaning underneath him in pleasure, so Phil assumes he must be doing something right. Pressing his knuckles down against a particularly rough spot, Phil feel’s his pants tightening from the sound Dan lets out.

Phil continues moving, digging his fingers in harder where he can, and trying to ignore Dan’s pleasured sounds to reduce the ache in his cock, desperate to keep his body elevated and away from Dan.

Unfortunately, Dan appears to be having none of that, because the more Phil shifts away from him, the more Dan arches his body up, seeking Phil’s warmth and the soft pressure of his fingers.

Phil nearly feels like he’s done when Dan’s butt arches up and presses directly against Phil’s crotch. 

He knows the games over when Dan’s breath hitches, and he rolls over with wide eyes.

Before Phil can move away, Dan whispers “Kiss me,” in a dangerously seductive voice, so Phil does, tongue meshing almost immediately with Dan’s as the boy pulls him into an open mouthed kiss, arms wrapped around his shoulders. His body is yanked down until he’s on top of Dan, and the pressure of Dan’s clothed erection pressing into his own forces a whine out of Phil’s throat.

Dan smiles into the kiss, and pulls him closer.

–

When they’re sweaty and tangled on the floor together, later on, Phil realizes that Dan had planned the whole thing, but he can’t bring himself to care as he presses lazy kisses all over Dan’s warm torso, once against uncovered by his shirt.


	12. Is There A Reason You're Naked In My Bed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _6 and 28 please and thanks v much congrats on 2k_
> 
> Oooh, I love this prompt. NEARLY THERE ANON, NEARLY THERE. 10 MORE TO GO this is an early celebration and an early thank you! Minor Smut, Near-death experience.
> 
> **6\. “Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?”“I almost lost you.” & 28\. “I thought you were dead.” **
> 
> **_No More Prompts Please_ **

When Phil wakes up, he finds himself disoriented and confused. There’s a light pressure at the back of his head, and his legs feel weirdly numb, though he’s still able to wiggle his toes, so he must be okay. He find’s that it’s hard to open his eyes, but after a few moments of struggling, he does so.

What he doesn’t expect to find is a completely naked Dan at the foot of his bed, staring at him.

Phil shrieks loudly at the sight, and tries to shuffle away, but the numbness in his legs seems to have turned to paralysis, so he doesn’t get very far on his elbows.

“Is there a reason you’re naked on my bed!?” Phil screams, dragging the covers up further on his chest.

“I almost lost you,” Dan replies, and he sounds like he’s choking back tears. Phil, meanwhile, is trying his hardest to avoid looking down, where he knows Dan’s cock will be nestled between his legs. The exposed collarbones are already too much to bare, and Phil’s not sure he can take much more. 

“What are you talking about?” Phil complains, blushing furiously and he works to maintain eye contact.

Dan moves, then, getting on all fours and crawling up and over Phil until his entire body is stretched out over Phil’s. They aren’t touching,  _thank God_ , because Phil doesn’t think he’d be able to handle that.

“I thought you were dead,” Dan chokes out, tears gathering in his eyes, in lieu of responding. “The car hit you right in front of me, and you wouldn’t open your eyes…”

Phil feels his throat constrict. He was in a car accident?

He wiggles his toes again. He can still feel them move.

“Am I…? My legs? Why can’t I…?”

“Casts,” Dan answers. His face is almost too much for comfort. They haven’t been this close since their days in Manchester, while Dan was still in uni. 

“That still doesn’t explain why you’re in my bed naked,” Phil says. He can feel his palms starting to sweat, and he doesn’t know what he wants, but he kind of wants to kiss Dan right now, even though they promised to end that.

“I almost  _lost you_ ,” Dan reiterates. “And I’m not wasting anymore time,” he says, lips hovering over Phil’s. “Screw our agreement,” and then they’re kissing.

It doesn’t even come as a surprise to Phil, nor is it awkward. It’s like riding a bike - kissing Dan comes back to him so easily. It almost feels like they never stopped kissing to begin with.

Phil’s arms and hands seem pretty unscathed, so he reaches up and caresses all the way down Dan’s back, moaning at the feel of the slope of his back. Dan arches into the touch, and then sinks down so he’s actually pressed up against Phil in the lightest way.

Phil wants more, but Dan refuses to give it to him.

“I’m not risking hurting you anymore than you already are,” Dan laughs, pulling away from their kiss. “Just, shh. I’ll take care of you.”

And Dan does, his lips wrapped around Phil’s aching cock, so wet and warm he forgets his own name, Dan’s a mantra on his tongue.


	13. Wait a minute. Are you jealous?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _3 & 5 thanks :)_
> 
> Omg, I love this one as well!
> 
> **3\. “Please, don’t leave.” & 5\. “Wait a minute. Are you jealous?” **
> 
> **_No More Prompts Please_ **

There are times when Dan does things for Phil that he kind of regrets: like coming to a party when Dan  _hates_  parties.  

Only, it isn’t the party itself Dan is regretting. It’s what he’s being forced to witness because of said party: i.e. Phil very nearly making out with some guy across the room.

Not that Dan has any right to be jealous, considering they aren’t exactly a couple, but still. He can’t help the way his fingers have clenched around the red solo cup in his hand, nor can he help the anger and possessiveness brewing in the pit of his stomach because -

Well, because Dan wishes Phil were his.

To top it all off, the man with Phil is the completely opposite of Dan himself. He’s shorter than Dan, but his demeanor gives him a huge presence, and he has sandy blonde hair that’s naturally straight. His frame is thin, but bulky, and it’s clear he works out.

Phil’s touching his biceps with a happy grin on his face, and Dan can’t stop staring.

The man leans in to kiss Phil, and Dan snaps.

Before he can stop himself, he’s marching up to Phil and interrupting the kiss. He doesn’t bother pretending to be drunk when he says “I”m leaving,” harshly into Phil’s ear.

He glares at the blonde man once, and then he’s gone.

Dan doesn’t expect Phil to follow after him.

“Wait, Dan! Where are you going! Please, don’t leave!” he says, grabbing hold of Dan’s wrist just outside the front door, where the music is echoing loudly from inside. “What’s wrong? I thought you were having fun?”

Dan shakes his head. “No, that was you. Better not leave blondie waiting, or he might find another guy,” he snarls, and yanks his arm away.

“What? Dan, what are you talking about?”

“Your new boytoy? Doesn’t seem like the staying type, you might want to eat him up while you can.”

“What the fuck, Dan!?” Phil growls, grabbing hold of Dan’s shoulder this time, and forcing him to turn around. They’ve made it to the gate now, and Dan’s desperate to get away.

“Wait a minute. Dan, are you jealous?” Phil asks, eyes going wide at the look on Dan’s face. Dan tries not to let anything show as he crosses his arms over his chest defensively. 

“What? No, of course not, Phil!”

“You are!” Phil crows, a smile growing across his face. “You are jealous! Aww, Dan,” he says, wrapping an arm around his waist. “If you wanted me, all you had to do was ask,” he murmurs, and then he’s kissing Dan.

Dan can’t help but melt into his arms.


	14. If You Die, I'm Going to Kill You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _34 and 43_
> 
> 34 features in so many prompts omg. Pre-smut under the cut
> 
> **34\. “You heard me. Take. It. Off.” & 43\. “If you die, I’m gonna kill you.” **
> 
> **_No More Prompts Please_ **

It’s not really Phil’s fault his parents have decided to take him skiing. And it’s not his fault they didn’t invite Dan. And it’s not  _his fault_  that Dan doesn’t trust him not to injure himself.

“If you die, I’m gonna kill you,” Dan mumbles against Phil’s lips, arms wrapped tightly around his neck to keep him in place. Phil’s suitcase is packed and ready right next to him, but it doesn’t appear that he’ll be leaving anytime soon. 

“I swear, Phil, if you take this glorious cock away from me,” he continues, reaching down to stroke it over the fabric of Phil’s trousers for emphasis, to which Phil gasps and bucks his hips up, “I will never forgive you.”

“I’m not -  _ah_  - gonna maim myself, Dan,” Phil pants.

“Take these off,” Dan murmurs in response, tugging at the waistband of Phil’s jeans.

“I’ve got a train to catch -”

“Don’t care. You heard me. Take. Them. Off.”

Phil doesn’t hesitate again, pulling away from kissing Dan to hastily rip his jeans and pants down his legs. He hasn’t so much as straightened up before Dan’s got him clutched tightly in his palm. Phil moans at the sensation, and moans again when Dan starts stroking at him, dropping his head into the crook of Dan’s neck.

Dan’s sucking at his neck, very clearly attempting to leave a hickey if the pressure is anything to go by, and he’s steering them both back to the bed. Phil trips over his suitcase on the way, and tumbles back onto the soft covers of the mattress.

Dan glares at him, and lets him go.

“I will literally  _kill you_ ,” Dan says, “If  _anything_  happens to you on this fucking trip.”

Then he’s crawling on top of Phil and kissing him again, grinding down against Phil’s hip. Phil lifts his hips up, and decides it’ll be fine if he misses the first train.


	15. Come Over Here and Make Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _1 and 5 for the ask fic thing please?_
> 
> Hahaha, oh this’ll be good.
> 
> **1\. “Come over here and make me.” & 5\. “Wait a minute. Are you jealous?” **
> 
> **_No More Prompts_ **

It always annoys Phil to find Dan drunk and draped over other people. Dan’s kind of always been like that though, and Phil doesn’t know how he could still be surprised by it, but he is. 

And maybe a little bit jealous, as well.

So he glares at Dan as he makes his rounds, bottle of Jack clutched in his hand, and tries to ignore the feeling growing in his stomach as he watches Dan determinedly flirt and paw it and  _stroke_  the not-so-strangers in their living room, until he just can’t take it anymore.

* * *

 

“Dan, that’s enough liquor for you!” Phil shouts over the noise of their friends. He’s got his fists clenched at his sides because Dan’s practically all over the Harries twins, lust in his eyes.

Lowering his leg from where is had been draped over Jack’s thigh, Dan turns to glare at Phil.

“Nah, mate, I think I’m just getting started.”

Phil rolls his eyes, and starts to make his way over, but he’s waylaid by PJ, whose giving him  a look that says  _don’t make a scene_.

“What’s up, mate?” he asks, drawing Phil away from Dan and into an unwanted conversation.

By the time Phil has managed to get away, Dan’s gone, and so are the twins.

Taking a deep breath, Phil wanders the rooms of their flat in search of the three missing people, praying they aren’t doing what he’s afraid they’re doing in any of the bedrooms. For that reason, he leaves the rooms for last.

It’s when he makes it to the bedroom hallway that he finds Dan bracing Jack Harries up against the wall, snogging his messily. Jack’s hand is pressed into Dan’s hip possessively, and Phil see’s read.

“Daniel Howell!” he screeches, shocking both men, “You know how you get when you’re drunk. Stop kissing Harries before you regret it in the morning, and go to bed!”

Phil’s too angry to cast an apologetic look at Jack, and he’s too frustrated to care that it’s obvious how jealous he is. He just wants Dan to stop touching Jack, and vice versa.

Clearly irritated, Dan turns another glare onto Phil.

“Come over and make me, then.”

So Phil does, grabbing Dan’s upper arm and muttering an apology to Jack before dragging Dan into his bedroom. He throws him onto the bed, and is just about to leave when Dan stops him with a hand on his.

“What the fuck, Phil!?” he growls. “What the hell was that all about? I can have sex with whoever I want, no matter how drunk I am!”

Phil doesn’t answer, but he does rip his arm away and turn around, a glare on his face. His arms are crossed over his chest defensively.

“I’m just trying to look out for you, Dan.”

“Bullshit.  _Bullshit_! What’s this really about, Phil?” Dan demands, sitting up properly to glare back at Phil. “Since when do you give a crap about -  _oh_.”

Phil can feel his heart start racing in his chest at the knowing look in Dan’s eye, and makes to turn away and storm off, desperate to keep his secret unknown.

“Wait a minute!” Dan shouts, standing up and grabbing Phil’s arm again. “Are you jealous?” he asks, and he sounds so gleeful that Phil yanks away from him once again, nearly throwing Dan to the ground.

He doesn’t make it as far as the bedroom door before Dan’s got his shirt collar in his hand and his lips on his. 

Phil bites roughly at Dan’s bottom lip, but Dan doesn’t pull away, and eventually, Phil sinks into the kiss.

\--

Come morning, Phil is terrified that Dan will think it was a mistake.

His fears are waylaid when he’s woken by Dan’s lips on his.


	16. We're In the Middle of A Thunderstorm and You Wanna Stop and Feel the Rain?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _12 and 20??_
> 
> YES YES YES
> 
> **12\. “Kiss me.” & 20\. “We’re in the middle of a thunderstorm and you wanna stop and feel the rain?” **
> 
> **_No More Prompts Please_ **

It’s raining by the time they leave the BBC, thunder and lightening lighting up the night sky. They can hear the rolling sounds of the storm coming in from just off the coast, and they know they’re going to have to hurry if they want to catch a cab before the storm really starts to hit, but when Phil rushes out from under the BBC awning to reach the street, Dan doesn’t follow him.

“Dan?” Phil calls over his shoulder, hands shielding his head. “What are you doing?”

“Can’t we just stand here for a bit?” Dan shouts back, taking one step out from under the awning and stopping just under the rain.

“We’re in the middle of a thunderstorm and you wanna stop and feel the rain?” Phil asks, incredulous. Dan doesn’t answer. He’s got his eyes closed blissfully as he turns his face up to the rain, and Phil huffs, giving in.

His hands lower from covering his head, and he makes his way to his boyfriends side.

He’s standing just in front of him, completely soaked, when Dan opens his eyes.

“Kiss me,” he murmurs, “Like they do in the movies.”

So Phil does, pressing his lips up against Dan’s gently. One hand goes to cup the back of Dan’s neck and draw him to him, forcing him to look down so Phil won’t have to crane his neck up. Dan kisses him back, sucking at Phil’s top lip softly as they go, until Phil opens up, and then their tongues are running against each other’s playfully.

Dan’s hands are on Phil’s hips, and it’s hopefully dark and rainy enough that no fans will be around to see, but neither boy seems to really mind with how wrapped up they are in each other.

They only pull away for a second before coming together again, missing the warmth of each other’s mouths almost instantly.

Phil can taste the rain on Dan’s skin, but he doesn’t care as thunder rolls above them.


	17. Come Over Here and Kiss Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _1 & 12, also congratulations for getting close to 2k_
> 
> Thank you, and sorry for the long wait!
> 
> **1\. “Come over here and make me.” & 12\. “Kiss me.” **
> 
> **_No More Prompts Please_ **

It’s one of those lazy days, where neither one of them wants to move, and they’re lying on opposite ends of the sofa with their legs tangled in the middle. The TV’s on, but they’re not really paying attention. It’s something mindless that they only really have to tune into at the last minute, and so that’s what they do. 

They zone in and out, in an out, catching moments here and there that make them giggle or smile, and then they go back into their own heads, eyes closed and resting.

Normally they don’t bother each other.

But some days, they do.

The TV’s just gone to commercial, and Dan’s eyes are closed. His breathing isn’t even and steady, the way it is when he’s asleep, so Phil feels no qualms about gently moving his foot and running his toes up the underside of one of Dan’s. 

The resulting flinch makes Phil laugh, and he covers his mouth with his hand as Dan’s eye fly open.

“Stop it, Phil,” Dan mumbles with a tiny frown, eyes shutting again. Phil does it again, and this time Dan yelps, opening his eyes again to glare.

“Phil,” he whines, and bats Phil’s feet away from his. “’M tired, leave me alone.”

Phil ignores him, but instead of messing with his feet again, he scoots down a little at a time, so Dan won’t notice him until their butts are touching, and Phil’s feet are next to his face.

Then, he gently nudges Dan’s cheek with his toes, and chuckles into the palm of his hand.

Dan’s eyes fly open again, annoyed, but his expression quickly becomes one of disgust as he pushes Phil’s feet away.

“Phil! Get your nasty feet away from me!”

“But you love my feet.”

“Shut up, no I don’t.”

“You think they’re cute, admit it.”

“Phil, literally shut up!”

“Come over here and make me,” Phil teases, sticking his tongue out. Dan narrows his eyes suspiciously, but doesn’t respond.

For a moment, they just stare at each other: Phil teasing, and Dan annoyed.

Then, “Fine!” Dan exclaims, sitting up only to immediately straddle Phil’s waist. “You want me to shut you up, I’ll shut you up,” he says.

But he doesn’t lean down to kiss Phil. Instead, he rolls his hips just so, lighting Phil’s body on fire so the he gasps and his eyes go wide in surprise. With a toothy grin of his own, he does it again, and again, and  _again_ , until Phil’s gone properly hard in his jeans. Neither of them have said a word, and Dan’s definitely shut Phil up now.

“Dan,” Phil whimpers, as Dan does it again. “Kiss me,” he finally begs, so Dan does.


	18. Wait A  Minute, Are You Jealous?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _5!!!_
> 
> If these are getting a teeny bit shorter, I apologize! Also, sorry for the long wait. This is definitely a popular one! 
> 
> **5\. “Wait a minute. Are you jealous?”**
> 
> **_No More Prompts Please_ **

To be fair, Dan knew he was being irrational. It wasn’t like he had anything to fear from Dean. The other man just knew how to play up the comedy, and wasn’t so afraid of his heterosexuality being questioned to joke about being gay. He wasn’t out to  _steal_  Phil or anything, and it’s not like it was either of their ideas. In fact, it hadn’t been any of theirs - they’d given the reins over to the BBC people, who’d thought it would be funny.

There was absolutely  _no reason_ for Dan to be feeling possessive, or jealous, or anything else of the like- especially not nearly a week after they’d filmed.

And yet he was.

Maybe going on twitter after the radio show had premiered hadn’t been such a good idea after all.

_#Phean is OTP!  
_

_Screw #phan. #phean is what its all about_

_Omg,#phean is the cutest thing I have ever seen_

Dan grit his teeth as he scrolled down his feed, and shook his head to clear it, hoping that maybe if he shook it hard enough the irrational jealousy would dispel itself from his brain.

But it didn’t.

Finally, he gave up, dropping his phone onto the sofa cushions besides him and dropping his face into his hands. From the office, he could hear Phil clicking away on the computer, looking over Dan’s next video and adding a few Phil touches to it.

Mind made up, Dan stood up and wandered into the room. 

“Phil?” he called. “You love me the best, right?” he asked, shoving the door open.

Phil glanced up at him with a quirked eyebrow, then returned his gaze to the Dan on screen. “Course,” he muttered. “Why?”

“No reason,” Dan replied, shrugging.

“Why else would I be editing your video for you?” Phil asked, sending a teasing glance over his shoulder. Dan’s face must have betrayed what he was feeling though, because after a quick double take, Phil stopped editing and rolled the chair around to face Dan. 

“What’s wrong?” he asked, suddenly serious.

Dan shrugged his shoulders, and plopped himself down in Phil’s lap, body turned so he could pull Phil into a kiss.

And kiss they did, for less then a few seconds before Phil pulled away with a determined look on his face.

“Dan,” he insisted.

Dan sighed. “Fine. It’s just, hashtag Phean is trending on twitter.”

For a minute, Phil looked completely bewildered, eyebrows furrowed as he frowned at Dan. Then something seemed to click, and an incredulous look instead took over.

“Wait a minute. Dan, are you jealous?”

Flushing, Dan dropped his head, and shrugged his shoulders again. 

Chuckling lightly, Phil reached out and took Dan’s chin in his hand, forcing him to turn and look at Phil properly again.

“It was just a dumb radio stint, Dan. And the fan’s will get over the novelty of it quickly enough. You know I’m all yours, you twit,” he said fondly. Dan couldn’t help but smile at that, and leaned in until they were kissing again.

This time, the kiss lasted much longer.


	19. Did You Just Crack A Smile?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _39, if your not busy pls?_
> 
> Of course! Sorry for the long wait!
> 
> **39\. “Have I entered an alternate universe or did you really just crack a smile for me?”**
> 
> **_No More Prompts Please_ **

There was this boy, who went to Phil’s school. His name was Dan, and he didn’t talk much. In fact, he didn’t smile either, nor did he spend any time around anyone outside of class. 

For a long time, Phil just kind of watched him, wondering why he didn’t have any friends, any why he never spoke up or laughed or cracked a smile. It took away, but eventually Phil realized that it was because he was depressed, and being the kind of person that he was, Phil decided that he was going to take a step in helping him.

He knew, of course, that it would take more than what Phil had to offer, but that didn’t stop him from approaching Dan in the cafeteria one afternoon, a tray of disgusting cafeteria food in hand.

Dan didn’t look up when Phil sat down. 

“Hey,” Phil tried, smiling expectantly at Dan. The boy looked up, but didn’t respond. His eyes were empty and cold, but this didn’t put Phil off. He only smiled wider, and began to talk.

And talk.

And talk some more, until the bell rang.

“Well, I’ll see you later, Dan!”

\--

For three weeks, Phil did this. A few times, Dan didn’t show up to the cafeteria at all, and it was clear he was avoiding Phil, because Phil had seen him in class earlier that day, but Phil never stopped trying. The next day, Dan would be back at their usual lunch table, and Phil would sit down with him and talk.

Someday’s, he’d tell him how his day had gone, and politely ask Dan about his own. Dan never answered, but he always watched Phil. There was little emotion in Dan’s eyes, but Phil always knew he was paying attention.

There were little signs, though there were never any words or even a smile.

And when Dan wouldn’t answer, Phil would tell him it was fine and continue on with his day.

Other days, Phil would tell Dan little anecdotes about his life, like the weird man he’d run into at the shops the other night, or how his older brother had visited for the weekend and broken the toaster oven, quickly blaming it on Phil.

Those were the days Phil saw the most emotion flit through Dan’s eyes, and so he tried his hardest to come up with a new story for each new day.

Sometimes it was hard, and they didn’t talk much at all. Phil would still sit with him though, fingers tight around his plastic spork as he played with his food. Despite feeling shit, Phil kept a constant smile on his face. It was the only thing that got him through the day, on days like that, and it seemed to let Dan that he was okay.

Then, one day, Dan actually spoke back.

“I made my teacher laugh, which is always a bonus. Anyway, how was your day?”

Phil only waited two beats, and was about to open his mouth to start talking again, but then Dan spoke up.

“It was okay,” he said, eyes tentative as he looked at Phil.

Phil positively beamed.

\--

It took a good three months, but eventually Phil managed to make Dan smile.

“And so I was singing Pharrells  _Happy_  as I was jogging down the front steps, and just as I was about to sing “Because I’m happ-” Bam! I tripped and landed on my bum, still jolting down the stairs until I hit the bottom.”

The tiniest of smiles grazed Dan’s lips, but it was there, and it was so obvious. It made a dimple dip into Dan’s cheek, and his eyes light up.

Phil felt his jaw drop.

“Have I entered an alternate universe, or did you really just crack a smile for me?”

“Yeah, I guess I did,” Dan said, and turned his gaze to the table as the smile grew bigger.

 _Mission accomplished_ , Phil thought to himself, and threw his head back to laugh.

The sound of Dan laughing with him and only made him smile wider.


	20. Marry Me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _hi i saw the ask fic thing and i want to send 10 and 27 as a combo fic uwu (if that's fine)_
> 
> Yes Ma’am! Sorry for the long wait! I was wondering when someone would send 27.
> 
> **10\. “Don’t you dare throw that snowba-, goddammit!” & 27\. “Marry me?” **
> 
> **_No More Prompts Please_ **

For Dan and Phil, there was just something incredibly special about the snow.

And if that had anything to do with the way Phil told Dan he loved him for the first time, well. That was nothing of consequence, surely.

So it was no surprise that, at the first snowfall of the year, they were both eager to make an evening out of it, downing winter coats despite the light coating currently on the ground. After all, the light fluff was still falling, slowly covering each foot print soon after it was made.

For old times sakes, Dan even dug up his old furry hat, with the flaps that covered his ears.

“Dan, hurry up! Before it gets any colder!” Phil shouted from the front door, house keys dangling from his hand.

“I’m coming, I’m coming!” Dan shouted back, rushing down the stairs as he did so, black coat tight around his shoulders. 

Phil couldn't help but smile at the sight. 

“Ready?” he asked. 

Dan nodded, and shot him a smile as he rushed out of the doorway. Phil, for his part, smiled as well, one hand in his pocket, fingers playing with the velvet black box settled there.

\--

“Dan, don’t you dare throw that snowba-goddamnit!” Phil shouted, as the soft, slushy ball collided with the front of his jacket. Dan was laughing at him from behind a tree, feet poised to flee, but Phil leaned over to scrape together a snowball as well anyway. His face was flushed from the cold, fringe swinging across his eyes as he worked out which direction Dan was likely to run in.

“Now you’re going to get it!” he shouted, and then they were off, Phil tripping over his own feet as he ran left, and Dan ran right. The tree’s rushed towards Phil, but he was quick to bounce over the roots, watching to his right for Dan to reappear.

He did, staring in the complete wrong direction as he ran at Phil. Taking the chance, Phil tossed the wet snowball at the back of his head, and laughed when it hit. The sound Dan made was inhuman as snow fell down the back of his jacket.

They weren’t running anymore, but Phil was definitely trying to bundle of snow faster than Dan, fingers slipping against the harder, more solidified snow under the tree line. He just managed to pull together a snowball before Dan, but it went sailing past his face as Dan ducked, and thew his own.

This one hit Phil in the arm, and he laughed as he tripped trying to pick up more snow. 

Then Dan was in front of him with a handful that he shoved down the back of Phil’s coat, tacking him to the ground. Phil pawed at the ground, throwing up snow at Dan’s face and laughing when it fell back against his own chest, trying to breath properly as Dan shoveled up his own snow, placing it against Phil’s neck as he kept him pinned.

“Dan, Dan! Enough, I give! I give!” Phil shouted, as the cold began to seep into his bones, still laughing as he worked to throw Dan off of him. “Please, Dan, no more!” he shouted, voice going high and squeaky.

“I win!” Dan shouted triumphantly as he allowed Phil to push him off. “Not so hot now, are you Phil?” he laughed as Phil stood up, attempting to shake all of the snow off of him. 

“Whatever, you cheated,” Phil grumbled after a moment, turning and feeling something heavy fall from his person. Dan stopped laughing, and Phil glanced down at him to find out why

That’s when he found him staring, wide-eyed, at something in the snow. 

Phil turned to look, and realized it was the velvet box he’d had stuffed in his pocket earlier. He felt his heart rate pick up then, and it definitely wasn’t from the exertion of their earlier exercise.

“Phil?” Dan asked, voice quiet. 

Phil leaned over and picked up the box.

“Yeah, Dan?” he answered.

“Is that what I think that is?” Dan asked, voice trembling. 

“Depends. Do you want it to be?” Phil asked, heart racing nervously. 

Dan finally looked up at him.

“Yes,” he whispered, and Phil smiled.

"Okay then,” he said, and go down on one knee. Gently, he took Dan’s hand in his, and murmured “Marry me?”

“Of course you spoon,” Dan answered, laughing loudly. “Of course,” he said again, and leaned in to steal a kiss.

Phil could feel the tears against his cheeks, and smiled again. 


	21. If you keep looking at me like that we won’t make it to a bed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _33_
> 
> And I found another smut prompt x3
> 
> **33\. “If you keep looking at me like that we won’t make it to a bed.”**
> 
> **_No More Prompts Please_ **

The minute they were past the threshold, Phil pressed Dan up against the door, ignoring the sound it made as it slammed shut behind them. His greedily pressed against Dan’s neck, and he bit tenderly at the soft flesh there as Dan moaned underneath him, fingers pressed tightly into Phil’s hips. 

“Fuck, you looked so hot tonight,” Phil mumbled, trailing kisses down across Dan’s jawline, by passing his lips entirely in favor of nibbling at a spot just under his chin. Dan’s hips pressed up, colliding roughly with Phil’s at the sensation, and he tilted his head back further. 

“So did you,” Dan muttered back as Phil grinned against him, and bit down softly again, pulling back and letting the skin ping back just to hear that guttural moan he knew that would get him. 

The sound sent heat straight to Phil’s cock, and he rolled his hips forward to collide roughly with Dan’s again.

“Bedroom, now,” Dan muttered, after a moment, and Phil nodded his head in agreement. 

They made it as far as the hallway before Phil had Dan pinned to the wall again, lips pressed messily to his. Dan’s arms were wrapped tightly around Phil’s hips, so he could dip his hands past the waistband of his black dress pants, fingers slipping down to cup his ass. The sensation caused Phil to roll his ass backwards in a bid for attention. 

The low moan that escaped his lips ended their kiss abruptly, and Phil pulled away to gaze hungrily at Dan. Dan was flushed, and so hot with his hair styled perfectly, his red earrings pressed in. His eyes were dilated with pleasure, and Phil coudln’t imagine what he must look like as he trailed his gaze downward, taking in just how well Dan’s shirt and jeans framed his taught body.

“Fuck, Phil. If you keep looking at me like that, we won’t make it to a bed,” Dan hissed, grabbing at Phil’s shirt collar and dragging him back in for a sweet kiss. Dan’s tongue was quick to find it’s place in Phil’s mouth, and Phil could do nothing but moan as he rolled his hips forwards again, because Dan was absolutely fiendish with that mouth of his.

Dan’s hands returned to their place on Phil’s ass, only this time, they stayed on the outside, squeezing and playing with the soft mounds of flesh, dragging Phil forward every few moments to roll their hips together in an attempt to create friction.

The alcohol in their systems, meanwhile, seemed to be wearing off slightly, as Phil finally gathered enough wits about himself to reach down and start undoing Dan’s belt, threading the leather through each loop swiftly, before dropping it to the floor and undoing his trousers.

Those joined the belt quickly enough, and Phil shoved his hand down the front of Dan’s pants, wrapping his fingers around the silky flesh he found there.

Dan moaned under his touch, and dragged Phil forward to grind their hips together again, moaning louder at the sensation. Phil dipped his fingers lower to fondle Dan’s balls, while his other hand reached to undo his own belt as well.

“Hurry up,” Dan groaned, when it took Phil more than two seconds.

“I’m getting there,” Phil replied, teasing as he leaned in for another kiss, twining his tongue messily with Dan’s. “What happened to the bedroom?”

“Fuck it,” Dan replied, and slammed their mouths back together again.

As soon as Phil’s trousers hit the floor, Dan was reaching for his erection and wrapping his fingers around it. The hand still on Phil’s butt dragged their bodies together, and then he had both their cocks in his hand.

Phil’s head fell to Dan’s shoulder as he allowed his boyfriend to stroke them both quickly, and he gasped into his neck loudly as he rolled his hips upwards, Dan’s fingers felt like heaven around him, and he kissed at the skin of his neck in an attempt to get Dan really going. 

Soon enough, Dan’s breathing was getting even heavier, and his strokes less coordinated, so Phil took over, knocking his hand away to replace it with his own. He could feel the heat growing in his belly quicker and quicker, until finally he felt Dan moan out against him, body shaking as his cum shot out all over Phil’s hand. 

It only took a few more strokes for Phil to follow after.


	22. I Thought You Were Dead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _28_
> 
> Ooooh, angsty one! I'm getting tired, can you tell? A bunch of what was left was repetative, so I'm going to try and keep the last few new and interesting for all our sakes. I'm pretty sure I've filled almost every single on in one way or another, considering a bunch of numbers came up so many times I can't think of anything new. Please don't hate me if I don't fill your combo specifically, it was probably because I read it and thought it was exactly the same as another one I've already done.
> 
> **28\. “I thought you were dead.”**
> 
> **_No More Prompts Please_ **

The sound of the sirens were piercing in Dan’s ear, but he was hardly even aware of them as he stared at Phil’s pale face, torso covered in blood where the EMT’s were working on him. His shirt had been ripped away in their haste to get to the stab wound almost dead center of his chest.

They hadn’t said a word to Dan, though they’d let him in the ambulance for the ride to the hospital, and what they were saying was going right through one ear and out the other.

Mostly, Dan was just focused on continuing to breathe. He couldn’t exactly afford to panic, and freak out the EMT’s while they were trying to save his boyfriend, after all.

So he took deep breathes, and watched the blood dry on Phil’s stomach, hoping without hope that Phil would wake up.

\--

He did, in the early hours of the morning. Dan had his head on his arms when he heard his boyfriend groan, and he shot up so quickly he almost gave himself whiplash.

Phil was going to be alright.

“Nurse! Nurse, he’s waking up!” Dan screamed, as Phil rolled his neck to look at Dan, eyes hazy and confused. 

“Dan?” Phil asked, voice groggy.

“Fuck, Phil,” Dan replied, on the verge of tears. “I thought you were dead,” he sobbed, reaching out and taking Phil’s hand in his.

“What?” Phil asked, but Dan wasn’t able to answer as he grabbed Phil’s hand in his and squeezed it, tears rolling down his cheeks.

The nurse came in, but didn’t dislodge Dan as she asked Phil some questions, taking his vitals and smiling warmly at them. 

The moment she was gone, Dan climbed into the bed with Phil, and took him gently into his arms.

“Never scare me like that again,” he mumbled into Phil’s hair.

Phil didn’t answer, but he did wrap his arms around Dan’s torso to hug him back.


	23. You Fainted...Straight Into My Arms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _PLEASE do a combo of 37 and 5- I think those are the best prompts I've ever seen and I think a story for either/both of them would be KILLER_
> 
> Since you kind of gave me the option, I’m going to just do 37 if you don’t mind. 5 has featured in like EVERY FIC. 
> 
> **37\. “You fainted…straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention you didn’t have to go to such extremes.”**
> 
> **_No More Prompts Please_ **

It happened at a music festival, while Phil was jamming in the back with some friends to Fall Out Boy, grinning from ear to ear as he watched the band jump around on stage, singing his favorites songs along with them. 

It was when one of his friends pushed him forward that he caught eyes with a gorgeous teenager about his age staring at him with big brown eyes. They both smiled, and the boy winked at him, before turning around to jam back out with the band. He was jumping up and down the same way Phil had been, but he was much more graceful, and Phil couldn’t keep his eyes off of him, so he made his way closer. He didn’t even realize he was ditching his friends, and they didn’t bother stopping him, so he just continued going until he was right next to the boy with the dark brown eyes and pretty fringe. 

The boy turned to smile at him, and at that exact moment, someone’s elbow caught him in the face.

The stranger fell backward in a dead faint, and landed in Phil’s arms.

Honestly, he was lucky Phil caught him at all.

Horrified, Phil dragged him away from the crowd.

\--

When the stranger came too, Phil was sitting right next to him, gazing at him worriedly. He’d only been out for about ten minutes, but during that time, his eye had begun to turn a light purple. Phil knew from experience that within the next few hours, it would be nearly black.

“Wha-” the stranger asked groggily as his eyes fluttered open.

“Welome back,” Phil greeted with an easy smile, relieved the boy had woken up.

“What happened?” he asked, sitting up gently and hissing as he grabbed his head in pain.

“You fainted...straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention you didn’t have to go to such extremes,” he teased, flirting before he could help himself. The boy laughed from in front of him, and weakly reached out to slap him half heatedly on the arm. 

“Yeah right,” the boy responded. “Like I’d want your attention,” he teased back.

Phil snorted, and smiled at him.

“What’s your name?” he asked.

“Dan,” the stranger responded, reaching out to shake Phil’s hand. “And yours?”

“Phil. Come on, lets get you to the first aid tent,” he replied, and stood up, not letting go of Dan’s hand as he worked to pull him up as well. 

As they walked off together, Phil peered at him and asked, “Can I maybe get your number?”

Dan grinned at him, and said “Sure.”


	24. Looks Like We'll Be Trapped Here A While

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _12 and 16 (perhaps smut?)_
> 
> THEY ARE GETTING SHORTER I AM SO SORRY IM EXHAUSTED BUT FEEL BAD AND THEY ARE GETTING WORSE AND WORSE and I feel safe saying this on yours cause you’re my friend. Thank you and goodnight (these are queued until past 5 am at this point)
> 
> **12\. “Kiss me.” & 16\. “Looks like we’ll be trapped for a while…” **
> 
> **_No More Prompts Please_ **

“Looks like we’ll be trapped for a while,” Dan says softly into the shell of Phil’s ear, hips rolling down teasingly from his position straddling Phil’s lap. He licks at the lobe gently, and pulls away to trail kisses down a pale neck.

Underneath him, Phil moans softly, eyes fluttering shut. Dan smirks against his skin, rolling down gently again and loving the feel of Phil’s erection pressing up against him through the fabric of both their jeans. 

As Dan starts sucking a hickey into the soft skin of Phil’s collarbone, he slips a hand up the bottom of his shirt to play with a hard nipple, chuckling when Phil moans again.

He can’t believe this is working. He’s actually managed to distract Phil long enough that he’s forgotten they’re trapped inside of an elevator. Some part of Dan’s fears that the people working on fixing it right now can see them through the camera, but at the same time, he can’t bring himself to care.

Not when Phil’s making those delicious noises underneath him while Dan tries to keep his mind preoccupied. 

Pulling away, Dan sends an apologetic look up at the camera he can see hidden away in the corner, and shrugs his shoulders as one hand trails down Phil’s body to undue his jeans.

It’s not long before he’s got his fingers wrapped around Phil’s cock, and then Phil’s really moaning.

“Kiss me,” he begs, legs widening slightly to give Dan more room as Dan surges in for the kiss, pressing his tongue sharply up against Phil’s own. He’s careful to move his wrist out of sight of the camera, body centered to hide Phil’s private parts as he continues stroking, other hand joining him to stroke at Phil’s balls. 

As Phil’s moans heighten in pitch, Dan continues kissing him, swallowing the sounds down the back of his throat and ignoring the way Phil is practically going limp underneath him other than his hips which are rolling up into Dan’s hand faster and faster and faster until -

And then Phil’s coming, Dan’s name a breath against his lips.

\--

The elevator attendee can’t even look at them once they get out.


	25. I'm Pregnant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _3 + 26 angsty with a fluffy ending please! I live your fics, they are so good!!!_
> 
> OH NO WHY
> 
> **3\. “Please, don’t leave.” & 26\. “I’m pregnant.” **
> 
> **_No More Prompts Please_ **

The words are out of Dan’s mouth before he can even contemplate the reality that he’s just confessed his biggest secret to his boyfriend.

“I’m pregnant.”

Phil’s eyes go wide, first, at the statement, and then furrow in confusion, his mouth pursing in what Dan can only guess is contempt at what Dan has just told him.

“What?” Phil asks. His voice is neutral, betraying nothing, but the tears are already dripping down Dan’s face because Phil’s face is saying  _everything_.

“Please, don’t leave,” he whimpers, covering his mouth with his hand as he feels his face crumple. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean too!”

Dan watches Phil’s jaw drop open, and his eyes go wide once again. His hand comes out like he’s going to take Dan’s hand, but Dan pulls away before he can.

“Please. I just. I’m a carrier, and I didn’t know until recently, and I just can’t lose you, Phil. Please, just -”

“Dan. Dan, please calm down,” Phil says, cutting him off. “Shh, honey calm down. It’s okay, it’s alright. I’m not mad, I’m just...” he trails off, jamming his eyes shut and pursing his lips again. His hand comes up to press against his forehead, but Dan recoils away in fear of being struck.

Phil’s eyes whip back open at the sound of Dan’s whimper, and his entire face crumples.

“Oh God, Dan. Did you think I would -? I would never!” he says, and he sounds so sincere that Dan chokes on another sob.

“Fuck, Dan. Okay, please, just come here,” Phil murmurs, opening his arms in invitation for a hug. Dan hesitates. “Please, love. I’m not going anywhere, just. Come here.”

So Dan does, burying himself in Phil’s arms and sobbing into his shoulder.

Phil shushes him again. “It’s going to be okay, sweetheart. We’ll get through this. I’m not going anywhere, promise,” he says, and Dan believes him.


	26. Tell Me A Secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Could you please write 44, 35, and 31?_
> 
> LAST ONE. These are queued for you guys. 
> 
> **44\. “Tell me a secret.” & 35\. “I wish I could hate you.” & 31\. “I think I’m in love with you and I’m terrified.” **
> 
> **_No More Prompts Please_ **

“Tell me a secret,” Dan whispers in the middle of the night, eyes wide open across from Phil, whose definitely half asleep at this point. They’re sharing a bed, as Dan’s spending the night for the third time this month, and neither one of them could be bothered blowing up the air mattress.

“I wish you would shut up,” Phil responds sulkily, tearing his eyes open. The blue is sharp and cool in the sliver of light coming from the window near Phil’s bed, but Dan still feels warm under that gaze.

“No, a real secret.” 

Phil sighs, and rolls over to stare at the ceiling.

“I don’t know, Dan...you go first,” he mumbles, resting a forearm against his forehead.

Dan whispers “I wish I could hate you,” into the cool night air. His heart starts racing in his chest. Phil turns to stare at him.

“What?” he asks, chuckling. “What does that even mean?”

Dan shrugs. “I wish I could hate you, because I think I’m in love with you and I’m terrified,” he continues, and holds his breath as he waits for Phil to respond.

In front of him, Phil’s eyes go wide.

“I - Dan?” Phil asks, mouth shaped in a perfect o. 

“Yeah?” Dan asks, rolling over so he’s on his back as well, nerves getting the best of him.

“Really?” Phil asks, and his voice is so quiet and unsure of itself that Dan is willing enough to turn his head and look at him.

“Really,” he confirms, even as his mind shouts at him to shut up. He turns his head back to look at the ceiling, willing his heart rate to slow down.

Warm fingers intertwine with his.

“Hey, Dan? Can I tell you my secret now?” Phil asks.

Dan nods his head, too afraid to speak up.

“I think I’m in love with you too,” Phil murmurs, and squeezes Dan’s hand.

Dan can’t help the warm smile that blooms over his face as he squeezes back, trying hard not to giggle.

He does.


End file.
